1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to small transparent enclosures found in the home such as aquariums and terrariums and more specifically to a standard ten-gallon aquarium tank and a physically smaller terrarium which is secured within the aquarium to provide a simultaneous viewing of marine and terrestrial life.
2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,620 shows an aquarium including an obliquely angled transparent ledge mounted within, providing thereby a water-free area that functions as a terrarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,903 shows a terrarium that is completely submerged within an aquarium. The patent further describes a life support system for plants contained within the terrarium.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a system in which the terrarium may be easily removed for cleaning and maintenance.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that small animals may be safely and humanely contained within the terrarium.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that terrariums of various sizes and configurations may be freely interchanged within the aquarium.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.